Shooting Stars
by Anthurak
Summary: Short stories of the lives and battles of a Warrior Princess and a Magical Librarian in this strange land of their Gods.
1. Recovery

This was far from the first time Celesia had been hurt. But somehow, this time felt much more… tangible. The pain so much more… real.

As her awareness flickered back on and her eyes fluttered open, the memories came rushing back.

So many things. The Knight, Aliceteria. The Military Uniform Princess, Altair. The cold steel of a lance piercing her stomach. Her Creator kneeling over her limp form, ordering, begging her not to die. The brief, but incredible rush of power that had flown through her.

And yet, one thought above all others rushed to the forefront of her mind. One thing she had to know…

"Where's… Meteora…?"

She's still only dimly aware of her surroundings, but Celesia is still able to make out Matsubara's fuzzy image next to the bed she's laying on. But somehow, Celesia hears her Creator's words with perfect clarity.

"She's fine. Meteora's resting in the room next door. Don't worry."

And just like that, Celesia feels the growing tension in her stomach fade away. Even though it feels like every part of her body is sore, aching or numb, Celesia feels relaxed, and content. Somehow, knowing that she is safe makes it all worth it.

When Matsubara leaves to let her get some rest, Celesia finds her thoughts drifting once again to the blue-haired mage. This isn't the first time Celesia has seen friends get hurt, not the first time she's fought and raged against those who hurt them. But somehow… this time is different. Back home, when her friends got hurt, Celesia would fight and rage and worry for them, but once the fight was over, once Celesia knew her friend was okay, that would be it. The worry would cease and Celesia would focus on something else.

Right now, it's different. Celesia finds herself still thinking about Meteora. Is she awake yet? Is she feeling alright? How badly was she hurt?

When can I see her?

Somehow, Meteora is different from other people Celesia has called 'friend' in the past. Maybe it's the fact that she's a kindred spirit, the first person Celesia met in this world that she could really relate to. Maybe it's the fact that Meteora has saved her life several times now and been so much help in figuring out just what is going on with Creations like them and their Creators.

Or maybe it's because ever since Celesia came to this world, Meteora has been there with her. Maybe it's the fact that Celesia knows she can trust Meteora with anything, knows that in a fight, Meteora will have her back.

Maybe it's the way Meteora's face lights up when they go out to eat and get to try a new kind of food. Like that time the other day when they went to that amazing pastry shop and shared that delicious milkshake. How even with her stoic look, Meteora's eyes had sparkled with delight.

The fact is… Celesia feels something for Meteora. It's a feeling she can't describe. A feeling unlike any that Celesia has ever felt towards any of her friends. The closest feeling Celesia can think of is how she sometimes feels about… him.

Oh.

Celesia would have laughed, but she's pretty sure that would hurt right now. Instead she simply smiles.

She's honestly not sure how to take that. It's certainly not what she expected. But then again, it's not like Celesia ever expected to have a conversation with the man who quite literally created her entire universe either.

* * *

They're all assembling in a meeting room, though Rui and Sota will be a bit late. Apparently Rui took Sota for a ride in his Gigas Machina. Celesia can't help but giggle when the Director tells her. That sounds just like the young pilot, and knowing Sota, the young artist must have had quite the ride.

As her chair is wheeled into the room, Celesia can't help the wide smile as she sees Meteora for the first time. She didn't doubt Matsubara's word, but seeing Meteora for herself… Seeing that she's okay drives away the last of the worries she's held. Meteora looks to be in good shape, at least in much better shape than Celesia is in. She's even standing on her own feet and doesn't need one of these supremely awkward chairs.

Unfortunately, while Celesia is happy that Meteora elects to stand next to her as they wait, Celesia can't think of anything to talk about. It's not like her. Celesia has always enjoyed her talks with Meteora, whether talking about their respective home-worlds or the many oddities of this new one or simple small-talk. But with these new feelings… Celesia's still not sure what to do with them…

"Celesia." The red-head looks up to the quiet voice of Meteora. Sota and Rui still haven't arrived, and the others are chatting amongst themselves, leaving the two girls some space for a somewhat private conversation.

"Yesterday, I found a new restaurant four blocks from Ms. Marine's residence. After we are recovered I thought we… that is, the two of us could might…" Even through Meteora's typically quiet stoicism, Celesia could still make out the minute reddening of her cheeks and the slight bending of her lips into an embarrassed pout that Celesia could do naught but find adorable.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Celesia replied, giving the blue-haired girl a warm smile.

Then she slowly places her hand over the one Meteora has resting on Celesia's chair.

Meteora seems slightly startled for a brief moment. But then her eye's meet Celesia's, and she returns the smile.

And then all that confusion Celesia has had towards these feelings doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter. Because nothing has really changed between them. These feelings are the same as they've always been. The only thing that's new is that Celesia finally knows what to call what she feels for Meteora.

It was in that moment, that Celesia knows things would turn out okay. They'd get through this.

Together.


	2. Dinner With A Friend

If there's one thing every Creation can agree on about the Land of the Gods, it's that the food is amazing.

In fact, Celesia can say almost for certain that she hasn't had a bad meal since she got here. Apparently it's more than just the food. She's overheard Mirukoji claim that the cigarettes are better too. Celeisa has decided to just take his word on that.

Because there really is only other Creation that Celesia eats with.

Marine suggested this place the other day. Apparently they did really good 'Italian' food. Celesia's still not sure exactly what that means, but Meteora was very interested.

With how highly their landlord recommended it, Celesia had expected Marine to accompany the two of them. But when Celesia asked, the artist declined the invitation, claiming that she 'didn't want to intrude'.

Celesia had a pretty good inkling as to what Marine implied by that, though she was a little confused as to why Marine made that small, but high-pitched squeal of happiness while seeing Celesia and Meteora off. In fact… their landlord seemed to be doing that a lot whenever she found the two of them together…

At any rate, Celesia was grateful. Her meals with her fellow Creation seemed to be the highlights of her day. There was always good food, and good conversation to be shared between them. With Meteora, Celesia felt like she could speak freely about anything, from any of her lingering uncertainties about the world of their Gods, to the memories and experiences of her home. And in turn, Celesia felt that she could listen to anything Meteora talked about in turn, from her insights into this new world, to tales of the many heroes she had traveled with in her own world.

And tonight was no different. Celesia and Meteora sat across from each other in a small booth in an isolated corner of the restaurant, something they typically looked for, given that the nature of their conversations tended to draw odd looks from other patrons. The two girls had just finished a delicious appetizer and Celesia just wrapping up regaling Meteora with a story of two of her friends.

Then the Librarian brought up a topic of more… current concerns.

"Celesia. I am… concerned about Sota."

Any lightness of their conversation evaporated. Celesia's easygoing mood was replaced with worry.

"What is it? Is he okay?"

Meteora did not answer immediately, taking a breath to prepare her thoughts.

"I spoke with him earlier today. I believe he is greatly troubled by something."

"Did he tell you what it was?" Celesia asked, though she already had a guess as to the answer.

Meteora shook her head.

"He did not say anything specific. However, he asked for advice concerning a 'friend' who is dealing with feelings of jealousy and regret towards another 'friend'. I think it is apparent that he was being deliberately obtuse and the first 'friend' is in fact Sota himself."

A small part of Celesia wanted to chuckled at Meteora's assessment of this 'I have a friend' deception, mostly because Celesia herself tried that same ploy years ago when she had been confused over her feelings towards a childhood friend. Thinking that she was fooling anyone seemed a bit silly now in hindsight. However, there were more pressing concerns at the moment.

"So why the deception?"

Meteora shook her head again.

"I do not know. I did not reveal to him that I saw through his obtuseness and I made it clear that he could be completely honest with me. However, he still did not say anything. In fact, that was the point where he ended the conversation completely. I think that itself gives an indication of his current emotional state."

Celesia nodded in agreement. Sota was a good kid. Shy, but friendly and amicable, and not a liar or manipulator. If he was hiding something, and Meteora's assessment made it pretty clear that he was, it was not out of any malice or ill-will. Something else was holding him back.

"Could someone be threatening him?" Celesia was intimately familiar with this possibility. A close friend of hers was once in that situation, and jumping to conclusions had nearly gotten the both of them killed.

Meteora did not answer right away, clearly mulling over the prospect.

"That is a possibility. Perhaps we should inform the Director. She could assign someone to discreetly watch over Sota."

Celesia nodded in agreement. She understands Meteora's worry for Sota. He wasn't like Meteora, herself and the other Creations. Like everyone else in this world of Gods, he's… fragile. Celesia represses a shiver at the memory of how they found Magane's Creator. And Sota wasn't a Creator like Matsubara or Marine either. He had no real part in this conflict, just a random kid who got caught in the middle of this battle among Creations. Celesia didn't want to see that random coincidence get an innocent like Sota hurt… or worse.

However… part of Celesia started to wonder. She knew how _she_ felt towards the boy…

But what about Meteora?

"Hey, Meteora?" Celesia spoke, the pang of uncertainty flaring up, "Do you… like Sota?"

It took a moment before Meteora answers, as if she needed to decipher the meaning of Celesia's question, or maybe she needed to formulate her answer. She takes a sip from her drink.

"I value Mr. Sota's friendship, and I wish for his continued wellbeing. However, if you are asking if I hold a romantic attraction towards him, then No. I do not."

The table descended into momentary silence as Celesia processed this. Meteora's answer was concise and to the point, spoken with the same soft but even tone she always uses. However, when Meteora next spoke, the certainty of her tone wavered.

"Do you?"

Celesia's eyes widened briefly as the implicit meaning of Meteora's question sinks in. The young mage said so much more with those two words than with the two dozen she used before.

Celesia racked her brain, trying to formulate an answer. She knew the answer, she just couldn't think of the words to use for it.

But then Celesia realized she didn't need to.

Slowly shaking her head, the red-haired Knight reached across the table, gently placing her hand over the Librarian's. As Meteora's eyes started to widen, Celesia gave her the warmest smile she can muster. Meteora was still for a moment.

Then she smiled back, and her hand turns to grasp Celesia's.

No words are necessary.

They understand each other perfectly.


End file.
